


Cruel and Unusual Punishment?

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Episode: s01e07 Gates of Avalon, Gloves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Control, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Stocks, Tenderness, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin is punished again with a night in the stocks after covering for Arthur. Things don't go quite how he expected when he feels a man pressing against his back.





	Cruel and Unusual Punishment?

Merlin sagged in the stocks. His back was killing him from being stooped over all day, his wrists and neck were sore and chaffed where the wood had rubbed him as he’d shifted around and worst of all he stunk to high heaven.

The night was dark and blessedly cool after the blistering heat of the day. Damn Arthur to hell. It was all his fault! Why did he always cover for him? This was what, the third time in the stocks in as many days, and he was sick of it. The first few times, perhaps he could forgive him. He had been enchanted by Sophia, after all. But this time was the last straw. Instead of arguing with Uther for lenience, Arthur had just stood there and done nothing. No, no, he corrected himself. That wasn’t true. He’d done worse than nothing. He had agreed that Merlin was deserving of the stocks after Merlin had ‘forgotten’ yet again to tell the court where Arthur had gone. So instead of a morning or an afternoon in the stocks, he’d received a full 24 hours. From dawn this morning, to stay here until dawn rose again.

He was glad he was still angry at Arthur, his rage at him passed the time, if nothing else. It was frustrating. He knew he could be gone and out of these stocks in the blink of an eye, but he also knew that he simply couldn’t risk it.

He huffed out loud into the peace and quiet of the town square. He didn’t know which was worse, the daylight hours or night hours. With night there was peace and quiet and no more rotten fruit. But at least during the day there were distractions and company. This afternoon Gwen had stood and talked with him for a while, telling him how Morgana had begged Uther to reconsider, but that he had held firm to his decision. At least he had some friends who cared about him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gloved hand that pressed suddenly against his mouth and a _‘Shhh!’_ that was hissed into his ear. He felt the heat of someone pressing against his back. He froze in terror. Surely not. He’d heard tales of women and men being force-ably taken in the night as they were held in the stocks, but hadn’t ever really feared that it would happen to him. This was Camelot and he was Prince Arthur’s manservant. Surely no one would be so brazen as to even try it. Yet here he was. He kept still, paralysed with overwhelming fear. He held his breath. Yes, it was going to happen. He could feel the man’s arousal pressing against his backside. He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to still the tears that threatened to fall. The other hand reached around his waist and pulled at the laces of his breeches. They fell down to his knees, as they were wont to do, without the laces to hold them tight around his waist.

Merlin bowed his head and he took long, deep breaths. Magic prickled and burned beneath his skin, he couldn’t let it out. He had to focus on keeping it in and that meant not panicking. He pushed back against his magic’s instinct to protect. The man pressing at his back pulled away and hissed the _‘Shhh’_ in his ear again before shifting behind him. His arse felt cold now that the man had pulled away. His modesty was just barely preserved as his shirt hung down in front of him. If you could call standing with his naked arse prodding up in the air with an unknown man behind him ‘preserved’.

The gloved hands rubbed and grasped his arse before running down his thighs, resting there for a moment before returning to his arse and pushing apart his cheeks. Merlin jumped when a hot, wet tongue swiped at his arse hole and a gloved finger gently swirled around his rim.

“Ah, ah!” exclaimed Merlin, suddenly aroused beyond belief.

The tongue continued it’s exploration, tracing the same pattern as the finger had before dipping into his hole and lapping slowly.

Merlin gasped and moaned. “Oh, oh G-gods. D-don’t stop!” he found himself begging.

The man kissed his buttock with a strange tenderness, before continuing to slowly and delicately drive Merlin out of his mind with pleasure using just his tongue. Merlin bit back moans and cries and whimpers as he pushed his arse back further onto the man’s tongue. How could he be taking so much care of Merlin, when he could just be taking his own pleasure from Merlin’s body? How could Merlin be enjoying this so much? Why wasn’t he feeling violated? He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the pleasure building and cresting inside him, his magic was following suite; raising and falling in peaks and troughs. It kept slipping from his control and so he eventually just gave up. It was too difficult to control when he was trying not to fall apart and couldn’t focus for more than a few moments at a time. So he let it go and it flowed along with the buzz of his excitement.

“Please, _please_ , I need more. I need- I need...” Merlin panted, he knew his eyes were blazing gold.

The mouth paused and a gloved finger pushed gently against his hole.

“Yes, yes,” Merlin writhed, despite his aching back.

The finger slid inside, probing gently, pumping in and out. Merlin quivered and yelped when the man pushed in with a second finger. The man’s other hand rubbed soothingly at his back as he hushed him again. He withdrew the gloved fingers, and replaced them with bare fingers, having pulled off the glove and Merlin’s mouth fell open with a silent gasp as the man crooked his fingers. A third finger was added and he stretched him slowly and carefully.

Merlin whined when the man pulled out his fingers again. He heard the man behind him fumbling with something and then he felt a hard, slippery cock slide questioningly along his crack.

“Yes,” Merlin moaned quietly. “Yes.”

The man slowly inched his cock inside him, hissing quietly. He grasped Merlin by the hips, one hand gloved, the other still bare. The man rubbed his fingers over his hip bones and Merlin startled in a sudden moment of recognition. The callouses on the man’s hand. Arthur. He’d spent so much time massaging Arthur’s sword hand after a bad knock he’d taken to it during training several months ago—every night before bed—he’d know them anywhere. Merlin remembered going to bed and wanking furiously after every single one of those nights thinking about how that was probably the hand Arthur used to touch himself.

“ _Arthur_ ,” he groaned. Arthur froze behind him mid-thrust. Merlin squeezed around him and Arthur grunted, then he began thrusting again, rougher this time as though he was chasing his release. He reached his hand under Merlin’s shirt and wrapped a hand around his cock. Merlin choked and pushed into Arthur’s hand as fast as he could. He was so highly strung he came within a few strokes of Arthur’s hand, barely managing to keep a grip on his magic as he did. 

Arthur carried on pounding into him. Then he shuddered and thrust erratically once, twice and a third time before collapsing onto him, his breath hot against his ear. Once he had recovered, he felt Arthur shift and pull out of him. He felt strangely bereft and empty. But he jumped and flailed when Arthur slid a wooden plug into his arse all of a sudden.

He leant over Merlin again pulling up his breeches and tying them. “We’ll talk about this later, _Mer_ lin,” he whispered. “You might want to do a bit better controlling the magic next time.”

And with that he was gone. His footsteps crunching on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Rape/Non-Con as Merlin believes that he is going to be raped by a stranger at the beginning of the fic and it's certainly a Dub-Con situation as Merlin doesn't know that it's Arthur until near the end.


End file.
